The Guys You Meet At Bars
by ramsaybaggins
Summary: Something goes wrong and Tony Stark finds himself in a bar in the Supernatural verse. I own nothing.


Tony Stark walked up to the bar and ordered a double scotch. Holy hell his head hurt, and where the hell was he? He definitely needed to tweak the quantum inverter, though he could imagine he'd make a lot of money off of a transporter... He cradled his throbbing head in his hands and gathered his thoughts. There was a guy sitting next to him, probably a good idea to get his bearings straight. Thank god he wasn't in his suit, he'd be mobbed by now. Nice to get a quiet drink, really.  
He talked to the man beside him, who was also nursing a strong drink.  
"Hey, what year is it?"  
The man let out a chuckle without looking his way, "Hard day at the office?"  
"You could say that."  
"Oh man, I know the feeling."  
The man turned around to look at Tony. A flicker of recognition crossed his face.  
"Hey, you're the guy who plays Iron Man, aren't you?"  
Tony sighed a little, _here it goes, _"Tony Stark, yes."  
"No no no, you're the guy who plays them, right? Robert someone?"  
Tony turned to look at the man, and was surprised when it was a familiar face.  
"I don't... hey wait, aren't you the guy who plays Dean Winchester?"  
The man's face changed, a stern expression taking it over, "Hey, how do you know who I am? You're not a hunter, are you?"  
Tony laughed, "What? No, you can't be serious. Man, you really stay in character, don't you?"  
Dean's face displayed confusion quite plainly, "Wait, you're the one in character... hold on, this isn't one of Gabriel's tricks, is it? I'll kill him."  
Tony considered things for a minute, was it possible he'd miscalculated more than he'd thought? What if he'd forgotten to add that extra...  
Dean spoke again, "Are you seriously trying to say you're Iron Man?"  
"Are you seriously trying to say you're Dean Winchester?"  
"Yes," came the reply from both.  
They paused for a moment. Dean pondered. _Would it be gay if he was a fictional character?_ Tony regarded Dean, a glint in his eye. _Pepper can't be mad if he doesn't exist in real life... she digs the Winchesters anyway. I totally wouldn't get in trouble.  
_Dean spoke first, trying to break the tangible sexual tension, "Well, at least I'm not the one in the alternate universe this time. It was creepy when Sam and I did it."  
"Yeah, The French Mistake. Season 6 I think," Tony replied, before realising he may have a little bit of inner fangirl and looking away as his cheeks flushed red. "My uh, my girlfriend likes the show."  
"They filmed that? And I thought Chuck's books were bad... I am so glad I don't have to worry about anything more than killing monsters and stopping the apocalypse. On that note, you know in this universe you're a comic book character? Movies too."  
"Huh." Tony smiled and placed his hand on his chest, "Well, I am Iron Man. They chose a good subject," Tony drank again.  
Dean laughed. _I'm drinking with Iron Man._ _Sam is going to be so pissed his missed this.  
No way Pepper is ever going to forgive me for this._ Tony wondered if he was stuck here. Would he see her again?  
"Hey, dude, this is going to sound really strange but... can I see your arc reactor? I mean, it's fine if you're not ok with that, but it would be so cool."  
"Sure," Tony replied, he sure didn't mind showing off to Dean Winchester of all people. He lifted his shirt and saw Dean's eyes light up with the blue glow it emitted. Dean reached forward to tap it.  
"Oh man, this is so awesome! You're a real superhero!"  
Tony laughed as he dropped his shirt down again. "Well, I guess we both deal with monsters, so we're pretty similar in that respect. I, of course, am generally better though," he said with a smile. Dean punched him on the arm. "Oh yeah? How many apocalypses have you been through? I win by count." Tony had to give him that one.  
"Well I'm cooler," he replied, his ego shining through with his laughter.  
Just as they were really starting to get along, Tony felt a lurch in his stomach. _Aww, I was just starting to enjoy it here.  
_Dean looked a little worried but Tony smiled which seemed to put him at ease again slightly.  
"Hey, can I get a photo with you? Just, well, because..." Dean trailed off.  
"Yeah sure, I want one too... for my girlfriend you understand."  
"Oh yeah, totally. Mine too."  
They both pulled out their phones and managed to get their respective photos, just as Tony felt a pull at what felt like his intestines.  
"Uh, I guess I'm on my way back!" he said as the room started to spin. Just as he disappeared he leant forward and planted a light kiss on Dean's lips. Dean looked straight into his eyes as the figure of Tony Stark faded. He stood there a little in shock.

"Dean!" a voice called.  
Sam ran up to him, "Dean, did I just see you kiss a guy?" he asked.  
Dean snapped out of what felt like a dream and turned to his brother, not even hearing what he'd said.  
"Sam, I just had a drink with _Iron Man_!"


End file.
